Rhimes
Rhimes is a sovereign country in the continent of Discord. It is a republic, although the government is currently under reform. Officially the Republic of Rhimes, it is the world's least populous country, with only 35 citizens. The state declared its sovereignty on February 27th, 2017. The country's capital is Samei Loūne, which translates into "Peaceful City." The country's native language is the conlang of Rhimesian, although English and Russian are also official languages. The capital's main urban areas are the #city-streets, #the-mall, #bank, and #school. Rhimes is proclaimed to be the first online nation, however slowly transformed in a Roleplay nation. As of the 18th July 2018 more nations are beginning to turn away from RP politics in favour of more realistic politics, similar to the kind that Rhimes used to have. Ospea is the first to do this. Politics Government The Old Government The old governmental system, a "constitutional republic" although with no clear executive branch, saw the election of a City Mayor every 4 months, who had to be part of a party and had absolute power over decisions in the capital. The leader of the Republic was PillarAndHisCrown. The Reformation After the Rhimesian Progression Party came to power as mayors, they started government elections. Using the vote split from the elections in which they came to power, they started an 8-member Parliament to vote on key issues and citizen petitions. The Split On the 26th of October 2017 the Rhimesian Parliament voted 8-1 to split. There would be a parliament for internal server matters and a Cabinet for RP matters. The Reunion In the month of February Rhimes held a referendum on whether or not to merge the RP Cabinet and the Parliament. The Merge was supported by the public and on the 28th of February 2018 an election was held. The new Rhimesian Parliament consisted of 9 MPs. Foreign Relations Currently, no UN Members recognize Rhimes as a sovereign nation, due to its undersized population and no claim or control of physical territory. Rhimesian relations with UN Members are non-existent, however in the scope of discord Rhimes has diplomats in Clozanium, Cusyom, Zarkoth, and Zarydia. None of these nations are openly hostile towards Rhimes. Economy Development At the current time, Rhimes has removed taxes and is aiming to transition and stimulate its economy by creating more jobs. The currency is the Chelchovska, and has known exchange rates with the Cusyoma, Eshera and the Cloz. Banking is handling by the Ministry of Finance using a bot. Culture Language Rhimesian is an underdeveloped conlang which uses the latin alphabet, created by the citizens of Rhimes. It has been reformed multiple times. English is also an official language of Rhimes, as English is spoken internationally. Russian was instated as an official language by RCP Leader Dani Kerilan in their term, and remained an official language after a vote by citizens called when Ūan Orlān was mayor. However later on, during the 5th parliamentary term, Parliament agreed 8-1 that Russian should be removed as an official language. Category:Rhimes